A conventional vehicle lamp includes a light emitting member, a lens adapted for transmitting light that is emitted from the light emitting member, and a shell. The lens has a light incident surface adapted for allowing a light beam to propagate therethrough, alight output surface adapted for allowing the light beam to be output therefrom, a backspaced apart from the light output surface, and a reflecting surface adapted for reflecting the light beam incident from the light incident surface toward the light output surface. The shell is disposed for receiving the lens, and fully covers the back of the lens. The conventional vehicle lamp is usually disposed for lighting, direction indicating and brake warning. However, the conventional vehicle lamp has simple function and dull appearance, so that the structure of the conventional vehicle lamp is required to be innovated to increase the uniqueness and the value of the products.